


Run Towards Danger

by soph1098



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, West Family Has One More Member Than In The TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel Walker doesn't usually run towards danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Towards Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizza warrior (Normandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normandy/gifts).



> So this is part of an AU I created as an excuse to fix a lot of my problems with canon. I also took some comic book plots and back stories and kidnapped them for my own use. Deal with it.
> 
> Cisco has his Vibe powers from the beginning. He also make the weapons for the Rogues and works with them.
> 
> In this AU instead of communicating with the Trickster Axel went to the police, when Joe found out Axel's father was abusing him he took him in and Axel became Iris and Barry's younger brother. He went to MIT and knows Felicity (because in the TV show his hacking skills were on point so he's really good with computers.) So yeah I'll be adding tags as needed and the title comes from the quote that starts off the story.
> 
> Enjoy and please comment.

"There are three kinds of people who run toward disaster, not away: cops, firemen and reporters.” -Rod Dreher

***

Axel was pretty sure that quote should include superheroes and supervillains who doubled as superheroes when it was convenient. Everyone he loved could fall in those categories, so he ran toward danger.

Axel's rationale was that if something were to happen to him he wanted it to happen near his family, his friends, all the people who had become his whole world. The first person he helped in the danger zone was a little girl with blonde pigtails who couldn't find her mom. After calming her down a bit her picked her up and brought her to safety. Asking for her mom's number he called the little girl's mother and told her wear her daughter was.

"I'm going to leave. Okay, Delia?" Axel reassured. "If you need me call one of these numbers, I'm writing them right here on your arm."  
"Who are they?" Delia asked latching on to Axel's leg.  
"The one on top is mine, the next one is my sister's, and the last one is for the Flash." Axel said keeping his phone light and fluffy, like he was telling a joke. Delia surveyed Axel before breaking out in a fit of giggles.  
"You don't know the Flash. You're really silly Mr. Axel." Delia sad.  
"You're right, it's for my older brother. Now stay put and I'm gonna go help some other people." Axel said. "And I'm gonna write my dad's number, he's a policeman."  
"Your dad's a policeman?" She asked in an awed voice.  
"Yeah. If you tell him Axel told you to call he'll help you, or find someone who can. Okay?" Axel said.  
"Yessir." Delia said with a mock salute.  
"Maybe you'll be a policeman one day, too." Axel suggested.  
"No! I wanna be a superhero!" Delia said stubbornly.  
"You can be a cop and a superhero. Every superhero is someone when they're not being a hero." Axel said before running off into the danger zone.

Axel managed to get an old man away from any danger before he saw anyone he knew. Even then it was only Eddie who just absent mindedly yelled for him to get the hell out of there. Axel didn't even pay much attention to that. Even with a significant amount of people trying to get people out of the danger zone there was masses of them stuck there. Axel gave directions to a group of kids hiding in a car with busted out windows.

He tried to hide in a back alley way when he saw the gorillas coming down the street.

"Don't move." He mentally prompted himself.  
"Human, come here." A gorilla said before suddenly Axel was roughly dragged out.  
"Where is the Flash hiding?" The largest gorilla asked.  
"Flash? Hiding?" Axel asked playing as dumb as possible.  
"Oh great. What the fuck did you get yourself into Barry?" Axel thought.  
"Are you sure? I'm King Grodd, tell me where the fraud is and I'll be merciful." Grodd said grabbing Axel's arm.  
"Check downtown." Axel said. "Near the Train Station." For a split second Axel thought that nothing would happen, that Grodd would just leave. Then he felt pain and screamed louder than what should've been possible for any human. Looking down he saw his arm had been ripped clean off.

***

Iris was running the way that the GPS on Eddie's phone said he was when she saw her little brother on the ground, passed out and cradling what appeared to have once been his full arm to his chest.

"Axel! Wake up!" Iris yelled shaking Axel repeatedly.  
"Mmm, le' me 'eep, Irey." Axel mumbled.  
"I swear to God, Axel if you don't wake the fuck up now I'm gonna murder you." Iris said even though she realized that if Axel didn't wake up soon there was a serious possibility he'd die of blood loss.  
"'M awake, 'er errr we?" Axel asked slurring his words.  
"Downtown. I'm gonna call Barry. He'll bring you to the hospital.  
"'All 'Artleee 'n Aylin. They'll 'ell 'Arry." Axel slurred.  
"Okay." Iris said picking her phone up and dialing the number for S.T.A.R. Labs.

After a minute of shaking Axel every time he started to fall asleep, Barry showed up and grabbed Axel, presumably to bring him to the hospital or S.T.A.R. Labs. Less than 10 seconds later the red blur was running past her again.

"Barry took Axel to CC Memorial.' Hartley texted.  
"Thanks." Iris responded.  
"I'll leave Cisco and Lisa messages." Hartley texted.


End file.
